The present invention relates to bearing assemblies, and particularly to elastomeric bearing assemblies used in aircraft applications.
Elastomeric bearings are known and are often formed of a plurality of alternating annular or cylindrical layers of elastomer and metal and generally include a central bore for receiving a shaft or pin. Such bearings are capable of supporting pivoting or limited partial rotation or twisting motions of the pin or shaft, or a link or other member coupled by the pin/shaft to a housing, bracket, etc. However, when such pivoting or twisting of the shaft, link, etc. is greater than a certain angular magnitude, the elastomeric layers can become damaged, particularly after prolonged use.